


Oathkeeper

by majin_geta



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragonball
Genre: M/M, Son Goku - Freeform, i don’t wanna give anything away but semicolon smile, kakavege, vegeta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majin_geta/pseuds/majin_geta
Summary: Nothing new added, just adding the major character death tag/warning
Relationships: Kakarot/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Oathkeeper

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing new added, just adding the major character death tag/warning

_**OATH -**_

_the form of words in which such a statement or promise is made_

* * *

Goku laid in the dirt, barely breathing, barely clinging to life, his body battered and bruised. Cuts and scrapes littered his skin. A deep gash above his brow bled profusely. Thankfully, Vegeta managed to quickly and quietly move them both out of harm’s way. They would be discovered soon, however. 

“Well,” Goku strained to speak, “this sucks.” 

He tried to laugh, but instead coughed up more blood, gasping for air. 

Vegeta, not faring much better than his longtime companion, gently shushed him with his hand. Earth shattering explosions could be heard in the distance. He was trembling. He hoped Goku wouldn’t notice. Vegeta pulled his hand away. Red stained his glove. He was not stranger to brutality, but the sight made his stomach turn. 

“Vegeta…” Goku croaked. “I’m sorry.” 

Confused, Vegeta looked at him. 

“We never got to have our big fight to see who’s stronger.” 

“Now is not the time for your incessant ramblings, Kakarot.” 

Another explosion rocked the ground beneath them. 

“It’s a promise I couldn’t keep, I’m sorry.” 

Goku struggled to pathetically grasp Vegeta’s gloved, bloodied hand. Vegeta grimaced. He closed his eyes and turned his head. He really didn’t want to cry. 

“Kakarot—“ 

“I’m not done.” Goku said as firmly as he could. Vegeta waited for the rest of his words. 

“Remember how you always said you were… gonna be the one... to beat and kill me… and I always laughed and kind of agreed?” 

“Kakarot, don’t.” 

“Let me keep that promise.” 

Pain seared through Vegeta’s heart, a pain and sadness unlike anything he’s ever felt before. As desperately as he tried not to cry, tears trickled down his cheeks. He couldn’t. He absolutely couldn’t. 

“Vegeta…” 

The gentle, sincere call of his name prompted him to look at Goku. Through bleary eyes, he could see the kind Saiyan with his trademark soft smile on his face. It sent another jolt of hurt into his chest. Vegeta tightened his hold on Goku’s hand, bringing it to his forehead. A small cry fell from his lips. 

“Why’re you crying, Vegeta?” 

“Dammit Kakarot, shut up!” 

Vegeta placed his other hand over Goku’s heart. Goku watched the movement with a blank expression. Then smirked. 

“I’m glad… I got to spend my last moments with you, Vegeta.” 

A small burst of energy straight to the heart, and Goku took his last breath. Vegeta watched the colour and life fade from his eyes. He stared at the lifeless body for a moment, processing, then gathered his deceased friends in his arms and cradled him close, sobbing into his orange gi. 

The world was already bleak. 

Now it was abysmal. 

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I thought of the title name, I cried :) 
> 
> I wanted to put this in Quickies, but I felt it should be it’s own thing :)
> 
> I also didn’t proof read or correct anything so uh oh oops is if i misspelled stuff or things are super wrong grammatically :D
> 
> I’m working on another fic but I’m REAAALLLLYYY struggling cuz it’s out of my comfort zone. We’ll see if I ever get it finished. It may just remain a WIP forever.


End file.
